pasTense
by CALIC0
Summary: [#HariPucukSedunia] Bila kami mesti menulis menggunakan Past Tense, maka kisah aku/aku/aku dan Yuumalah yang akan aku/aku/aku tulis. (Hint RenIso, AsaIsoKaru, twin children!AsaKaru)


**Dulu - Pernah ada aku yang diam-diam menyukaimu**

"Bagaimana, Yuuma-kun? Mau kan menemaniku makan malam?"

"Ah, soal itu …."

Ren boleh saja sok jual kekerenan dengan membelai-belai poni miring selaku daya tarik kegantengannya nomor wahid. Ren juga boleh saja memasang senyum terkeren yang mampu membuat perempuan segala jenjang usia kehausan minta disenyumi. Boleh pula ia tebar kekayaan dengan memutar-mutar kunci mobil sport merah yang terparkir eksklusif di laham parkir P1.

Yang tidak boleh adalah ketahuan jantungnya berdebar cepat hanya untuk mengajak Yuuma— Isogai Yuuma keluar makan malam.

Sakakibara Ren, mantan penyanyi cilik yang kini pada usia 26 tahunnya telah melejitkan nama dan menambah tebal dompet dengan berprofesi sebagai seorang aktor sejak lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dari salah satu sekolah swasta ternama. Ren yang sedari orok menyadari bahwa ia terlahir tampan berkat gen yang diwarisi orang tuanya, bermodal latihan menyanyi serta acting dan sesekali ia praktekkan dengan pura-pura tidak tahu siapa pencuri apel tetangga, makin hari makin mengasah kemampuannya. Hingga ia berhasil membawa serta poni halus ke ancah nasional, bahkan beberapa negara tetangga karena film perdana bertema horornya tembus sebagai horor favorit.

Pertemuan pertama dengan Yuuma sebetulnya biasa saja, namun kalimat 'Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' sepertinya benar menyambangi pemuda menjelang dewasa ini.

Yuuma adalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu dari sebuah restoran pizza yang tokonya terletak tak jauh dari studio tempat Ren dan kawan-kawannya melakukan syuting untuk film barunya bertema thriller. Aktor aktris yang kelaparan menelepon hotline, meminta dikirimkan 50 dus pizza sekaligus. Dan seperti telah tertebak oleh Anda, Yuuma adalah satu dari dua karyawan yang membawa masuk pesanan ke dalam studio tersebut.

"Ini bon harganya, Tuan."

Ren yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari Pak Sutradara yang berbaik hati membayari para pekerja seninya itu, seperti tersambar geledek. Serta merta kepalanya yang tertunduk memantengi ponsel mencari-cari gosipan tentang dirinya terangkat, poni melompat. Suara barusan entah mengapa begitu mengusik dadanya. Terdengar merdu (tolong padahal itu suara laki-laki baru _beg_ _é_ _r_ ) dan hangat. Ren berpikir gila: bisa-bisa ia klimaks cepat bila menelepon nomor hotline penyedia suara erotis dengan mendengarkan suaranya.

Setelah kesamber geledek, kali ini Ren seperti akan dikejar anjing. Tubuhnya otomatis naik mengejar si pemuda, yang Ren ketahui memiliki bentuk rambut tak kalah unik darinya. Ada antena- ah, lebih menyerupai tunas. Menggemaskan sekali melihat dua antena itu bergerak-gerak melawan arah geraknya, memblokir angin di atas sana.

Ia mengejarnya, berteriak lantang "Hoi, kamu yang punya antena di rambut!". Semakin terkejut saja Ren ketika pemuda yang dikejarnya berbalik dan menyaksikan wajahnya. Manis sekali- setidaknya menurut standar Ren. Cocok berperan sebagai protagonis yang dibuli keluarga tiri dan disuruh membenarkan genteng.

"Iya, ada apa, Sakakibara-san?"

Nyaris saja Ren mempermalukan dirinya yang terkenal ini bertanya mengapa ia tahu namanya. Dengan wajah mendadak memanas untuk alasan tidak jelas, Ren mendekat. Senyum khas aktor terkembang. Otak berpikir cepat.

"Bisa minta nomor telepon toko pizzanya? Mungkin kapan-kapan aku ingin pesan-antar ke rumahku."

Kartu nama perusahaan pizza diberikan. Nama lengkap ia pun termemori manis dalam ingatan.

Isogai Yuuma, nyaris seminggu sekali mampir ke rumah Sakakibara Ren (jikan dan hanya jika ia di rumah)— mengantarkan pesanan pizza.

Akan tetapi, mengantarkan pizza saja jelas tidak akan membuat keduanya dekat. Status masih pengunjung dan pelayan, bukan teman apalagi lebih. Belum lagi dengan Yuuma yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikit pun pada sang aktor. Boro-boro meminta tanda tangan apalagi foto bareng, kalimat terpanjangnya saja hanya membacakan total pembayaran.

Itu sebabnya di kali ke-15 Ren berani (baca: nekat dengan mengorbankan timbul gosip dirinya adalah penyuka sesama yang notabene lebih muda lima tahun) mengajak Yuuma makan malam. Wajah kaget yang dibuat Yuuma manis sekali, belum lagi ketika ia membuka topi kerja menonjolkan antena yang sempat tertidur terjepit topi serta jakun kecil yang melompat berkat menekuk saliva (mungkin membayangkan makan mewah di restoran mahal ialah kecil kemungkinan disambanginya). Senyum profesional khas pelayan membuat jantung Ren salto.

"Terima kasih atas penawarannya. Tapi maafkan saya, Sakakibara-san. Saya masih ada kerja paruh waktu lain setelah ini."

Wah, berita baru!

"Paruh waktu?" tanyanya penasaran dibarengi hati yang kecewa berat.

"Iya. Saya bekerja juga sebagai pengasuh anak."

Ah, siapa pun bocah tengil yang Yuuma asuh, Ren cemburu berat! Boleh Ren kutuk?

Kunci mobil sport yang telah sengaja ia pamerkan pun Ren kantongi kembali, batal menemani perjalanan kencan mereka.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (c)** **Yūsei Matsui**

 **pasTense** **(c) cnbdg2357151115**

 **#HariPucukSedunia & Yuuma's bday  
Hint RenIso, AsaIsoKaru, twin!AsaKaru  
Spesial untuk Ratu Obeng & eventnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulu - pernah ada kami yang kau gandeng tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh jangkungmu.**

"Karma-kun, ayo pakai baju. Nanti masuk angin. Kita juga bisa terlambat berangkat."

"Nggak mau, hahahah!"

Capek. Capek hati capek fisik bila Yuuma sudah berurusan dengan Karma. Susah sekali mebuatnya diam. Tidak **s** eperti kakak kembarnya Gakushu yang kini _anteng_ berdiri dan membiarkan Yuuma berlutut menyamakan tinggi badan untuk mempermudahnya mengancingi kemeja si tuan muda, Karma justru betingkah mirip anak setan.

Mungkin energi si bocah 11 tahun itu memang berlebih, sehingga adalah urusan mudah baginya berlarian ke sana ke mari tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Pantat kecilnya yang lebih montok dibanding Gakushu serta memiliki tanda lahir bentuk kelinci itu bergerak-gerak mirip jelly.

"Kalau tidak pakai baju nanti gajah Karma-kun digigit nyamuk loh."

Tidak mempan. Tatkala Gakushuu sudah tampan disisiri serta wajahnya dipoles sedikit dengan bedak bayi, Karma makin liar dengan membuka pintu kamarnya, hendak berlari ke luar.

BRUK!

"Karma mau ke mana?"

Gawat! Niat main, si bocah nakal itu malah menabrak perut Papa Gakuhou. Ayah si kembar yang merupakan seorang single parent sekaligus pebisnis kaya rupanya pulang cepat hanya demi menyaksikan dua putranya bersiap-siap.

"Papa pulang cepat?" ujar Gakuhou dingin karena memang begitulah ia biasa bersikap. Ia duduk, menyilangkan kaki, menyodorkan kaki agar Yuuma memakaikan kaos kaki dan sepatu padanya.

Sang Ayah mengangguk seraya melayangkan senyum sadis yang mengatakan "tidak ada mainan selama setahun" pada Karma si kembar nomor 2. Karma didorong pelan memasuki kamar si kembar. Beliau sendirilah yang akhirnya memaksa Karma memakai pakaiannya: sendiri tanpa minta dipakaikan Yuuma. Bukan hal baru bila Karma sering membangkang memakai pakaian. Mungkin memang cita-citanya ingin merasakan masuk angin. Yuuma mendesah lega sambil menunduk hormat pada pria 40 tahunan yang memberinya gaji bulanan dari mengasuh anak-anaknya semenjak dua tahun lalu.

"Selamat datang, Gakuhou-sama. Anda pulang cepat," sapa Yuuma mengulang tanyaan Gakushu yang cemberut karena Yuuma menolak memakaikan kaos kaki plus sepatu.

"Begitulah. Saya ingin memastikan putra-putra saya tidak terlambat menonton konsernya. Susah sekali mendapatkan tiketnya," jelas si Tuan Besar perhitungan sembari memaksa kaos putih bergambar tengkorak dengan sablonan _glow in the dark_ menerobos masuk kepala merah anaknya Karma.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi ketiganya serta supir pribadi di parkiran rumah untuk segera berangkat menuju area konser. Konser band asal barat yang sangat Gakushu dan Karma gilai karena lagu-lagu dan aksi panggungnya.

"Titip putra-putraku, Yuuma-kun." Pemuda bertunas mengangguk mantap ketika menerima pesan Tuannya.

Sudah diduga konser ini akan penuh sesak. Kebanyakan jelas remaja. Adalah sebuah petualangan pribadi bagi Yuuma (yang terciprati berkah nonton konser favoritnya secara gratis) menemani dua bocah 11 tahun ini. Gakushu digandeng di sisi kiri, Karma di sisi kanan. Tidak boleh terlepas, apalagi Karma. Kalau sudah kelayaban tubuh kecilnya akan sulit ditemukan. Walau masing-masing anak sudah dipasangi GPS yang disamarkan berupa gelang tangan, tetap saja tanggung jawab Yuuma selaku pengasuh sekaligus kakaklah yang menjadi taruhannya. Gaji dari Gakuhou-sama terlalu besar untuk dibiarkan melayang.

"Jangan sampai terpisah ya, Karma-kun, Gakushu-kun." Duanya mengangguk, gandengan tangan dieratkan.

Mengikuti arus penonton, Yuuma bersama dua bocah asuhannya masuk ke area konser menuju kelas VIP. Papa Gakuhou melarang keras kelas festival, takut mereka terinjak dan berdesakan dikelilingi ketiak bau. Perlu ditegaskan pula berkali-kali oleh beliau bahwa Yuuma itu berbadan kecil, mudah terbawa arus.

"Ini bangku kita Yuuma!" diucapkan berbarengan dengan intonasi berbeda, namun sama bersemangatnya.

Yuuma pun memilih duduk diapit Gakushu dan Karma, membiarkan si kembar berebut siapa yang akan memotret dengan kamera. Gakushu menang dengan alasan lebih tua tiga menit. Bukan main cerahnya wajah ia akan memotret panggung yang berdiri menyilaukan tepat di hadapan mereka.

Konser pun tinggal menunggu menit. Pembawa acara sudah naik ke atas panggung, bercuap-cuap membagikan souvenir-souvenir yang diberikan gratis pada penonton yang berani naik ke atas panggung.

Namun belum juga acara bagi-bagi hadiah dilaksanakan apalagi band utama tampil, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi.

Di atas panggung. Rangkaian lampu sorot yang berjumlah minimal tujuh itu jatuh!

BRUAK!

Bunyinya terlalu mengerikan. Namun kalah mengerikan dibandingkan tragedi yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Terusan dari lampu sorot jatuh barusan berbuntut horor. Hantaman melawan gravitasi barusan mengakibatkan panggung bolong dan ambruk, kabel konslet, si pembawa acara yang kabur menyelamatkan diri dari panggung setinggi 150 cm terjatuh hebat. Percikan api dari konsletan menyambar, berevolusi menjadi kobaran yang lebih mengerikan tak terelakkan. Panggung yang tadi berwarna warni berganti menyerupai rambut lurus si kembar yang meringkuk takut dipeluk Yuuma.

Orang-orang berteriak ketakutan. Jeritan-jeritan penonton wanita mendominasi, tidak sedikit yang menangis histeris. Saling dorong menuju pintu-pintu mana pun yang terlihat demi melarikan diri. Pengguna sepatu high heels meninggalkan sepatu masing-masing sehingga membuat beberapa penginjaknya tersandung bahkah terjatuh. Terinjak tak terayalkan, saling timpa seakan berdomino.

Area konser gaduh bukan oleh teriak gempita, melainkan ketakutan. Kobaran api merambat kian liar menghanguskan atap, bangku penonton, sound sistem meledak memperparah suasana mencekam. Parahnya, banyak panitia yang turut kabur menyelamatkan diri. Belum tampak tanda-tanda pihak keamanan melakukan penanganan.

"Karma-kun, Gakushu-kun, ayo kita keluar. Tenang, aku menjaga kalian."

Di tengah takutnya, tangan kanan Yuuma mantap menggendong Karma yang membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher pengasuhnya sambil memeluknya, sedangkan tangan kiri menggandeng keras tangan dingin Gakushu.

Ia mengikuti alur, terdorong dan terhimpit. Namun pikiran Yuuma adalah pada anak-anak yang telah dititipkan Gakuhou-sama. Mereka harus selamat tanpa luka apalagi kurang apapun. Mereka akan pulang! Harus pulang!

BLAR!

"KYAAA!"

Makin menggila. Bangku penonton VIP yang terletak di lantai dua disambar api. Entah bahannya mudah terbakar atau pemicu lainnya, bangku penonton berkapasitas ratusan orang keropos, ambruk!

Ini seperti neraka. Api di mana-mana, melubangi yang terjamah, memanggang yang bisa digapai. Kaki Yuuma lemas dikejar kobaran api, napas juga mulai sesak kekurangan oksigen. Pandangan menggelap oleh asap. Dua anak kembar yang telah dianggapnya adik mempersulit pelarian.

"Yuuma…" bisik Karma ketakutan. Yuuma bahkan tak berani menenangkannya. Ia sama takutnya dengan mereka.

Celaka tidak terelakkan. Panggung VIP roboh total membawa jatuh ratusan para pencari selamat di atasnya hingga menimpa ratusan penonton lain yang berlarian di lantai di bawah kelas mahal itu.

Takdir adalah Tuhan pemegangnya. Manusia hanya mampu berusaha dan berdoa memohon perlindungan. Masih Dia-lah penentunya.

Tiga orang berpelukan dengan peluh bercampur kotor asap terwarna lelehan merah darah. Dua yang di bawah umur legal dijepit di bawah tubuh si pemuda berpucuk. Tak sadarkan diri. Terkepung neraka dunia yang dibuat oleh error manusia.

Hari ini adalah Jumat, 13 November. Black Friday. Punggung Yuuma keburu hitam disambar bola api tepat sebelum si kembar turut dilalap.

.

.

.

.

"Bohong! Yuuma nggak mungkin ninggalin kita! Yuuma!"

Gakushu adalah anak yang tidak banyak bertingkah. Berbeda dengan Karma, ia selalu tenang berkesan dingin bila menyikapi masalah. Namun dengan ia berdiri bersama rentetan keluarga-keluarga yang menjadi korban kecelakaan pra konser, ia menjadi begitu histeris dan Karma menjadi pendiam. Papa Gakuhou dipukuli perutnya. Sang Ayah harus melilitkan lengannya erat-erat ke sekitar perut sang anak demi melarangnya masuk ke ruang jenazah. Tempat terakhir Gakuhou-sama menyaksikan pemuda lembut hati itu menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

"Maafkan saya tidak mampu lagi merawat putra-putra Anda, Gakuhou-sama. Tolong sampaikan saya menyayangi mereka," adalah pesannya yang diucapkan sangat terbata oleh Yuuma. Pesan terakhirnya sebelum kain putih menutupi tubuhnya.

Tubuh yang tadinya diposisikan tengkurap, adalah Yuuma sudah tidak dikenali. Bercak darah yang kering dan hitam asap di sekujur tubuh masih segar terlihat. Bibir yang tadi berucap keriting. Pakaian bagian belakangnya hangus tak bersisa, memperlihatkan punggung yang kini hitam— tidak, itu merah. Dagingnya nampak jelas walau tertutup kotor. Lengan dan kaki nyaris menyamai daging hewan yang dipanggang, nyaris kering.. Surai cokelatnya pun hilang dimakan api, termasuk antena lucu yang sesekali Gakuhou elus dan tepuk sayang bila menambahkan ucapan terima kasih teramatnya.

Esoknya Ren menelepon tempat langganan pizzanya. Akan tetapi, Ren dibuat kecewa karena pizza yang diantarkan oleh pemuda yang bukan Yuuma.

"Yang biasa mengantarkan pizza kemari tidak ada jadwal paruh waktu hari ini? Isogai-kun."

Tak langsung menjawab, si pengantar berkacamata melepas topi kerja dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Wajah sedih begitu kentara.

"Isogai … semalam meninggal dunia. Dia menjadi korban tragedi gedung konser semalam."

Dua pizza terbanting jatuh.

.

 **Dulu - aku/kami belum sempat mengucapkannya,  
terima kasih dan aku/aku/aku sayang dirimu, Yuuma.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sekarang - 4 tahun kemudian.**

 _Aku dan adikku Karma yang sudah bisa memakai baju tanpa harus dijekar-kejar,  
berdiri berdampingan,  
mengenakan seragam SMP hari terakhir.  
Bahu kami bersinggungan.  
Tangan kananku tidak menggandeng tangan kirimu, Yuuma.  
Sudah tidak bisa lagi.  
Adalah tangan kiri Karma,  
yang sama bergetarnya karena menahan kesedihan,  
yang kugandeng erat,  
kulilitkan dengna jemariku yang sama-sama dingin.  
Di sini,  
di depan makammu,  
tempat tidurmu yang terakhir.  
Lelap dan tenanglah di sana.  
Yuuma,  
terima kasih pernah bersama dan kami menyayangimu._

.

 **Sekarang - 4 tahun kemudian.**

 _Adalah aku Ren yang telah menikah dengan seorang non-artis,  
manis seperti dirimu.  
yang akhirnya telah aku nyatakan suka dan cinta.  
Tidak seperti kepadamu.  
Dua meter di belakang dua remaja rambut cerah entah siapa,  
aku mendoakanmu.  
Walau tidak sempat mengatakannya langsung,  
lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak.  
Yuuma,  
terima kasih pernah mampir ke hati.  
Termasuk terima kasih telah repot menjadi kurir pizza langgananku,  
terima kasih tidak bosan melihat poni jelekku.  
Dan, terima kasih pernah tidak keberatan untuk aku sukai.  
Aku masih berharap bisa kencan walau sekali._

.

.

 **Sekarang**

 **Bila kami mesti menulis menggunakan Past Tense, maka kisah aku/aku/aku dan Yuumalah yang akan aku/aku/aku tulis.**

* * *

 **Pojok CN:** selamat ultah Yuuma anakku sayang. Maaf dimatiinnya(?!) terlambat dari hari-H (#pelukyuuma). Terus sekadar curcol ... cerita ttg konser di atas nyata pernah aku alami. Bedanya bangku penonton yg ambruk & ga sampe kebakaran heboh. Cuma(?) lampu konslet+meledak karena ketimpa bangku, karpet kebakar, & konser dibatalin (eh, konser diadain ulang sih, tp harga jd naik -_-")  
Makasih sudah mampir ^^


End file.
